wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Centurion Sector
The Centurion Sector and Drameara Expanse are a large area of space located on the western edge of the Segmentum Obscurus in the Cygnus Arm close to the Helican Sub-Sector and at the very edges of the Astronomican. In fact, much of the Centurion Sector is beyond the Emperor's light, and the Drameara Expanse lies entirely beyond. The Centurion Sector has long been under the control of the Adeptus Mechanicus who maintained 8 forge worlds within its borders while the Drameara Expanse is a largely unexplored and is believed to house hundreds of human settled worlds. In recent years, the two areas have been the site of several major incidents starting with the cataclysmic Centurion War which tore the sector apart and allowed xenos, secessionist humans and other forces to claim the area for themselves as well as the ongoing Cerberus Campaign to eliminate these enemies and restore the Imperium's control. History The Centurion Sector's and Drameara Expanse's history stretches back thousands of years. They were first discovered and colonised sometime during humanity's golden Age of Technology. The Centurion Sector soon became a trading and manufacturing hub as humans from across the galaxy flocked to this new area, but the coming of Slaanesh ended this prosperous age. The Age of Strife or 'Old Night' as it was known, destroyed all progress for humanity and ended their expansion into these regions, leaving it struggling to survive. The Centurion Sector fell into war and turmoil as individual worlds vied for control. What little is known about this dark time indicates that some were able to maintain a semblance of civilisation and even contact with nearby worlds, but for most, this was a time of unending war and bloodshed. In M30, the Age of Strife finally came to an end after five thousand years, and on Terra, the Emperor of Mankind revealed himself and launched his Great Crusade into the stars to reunite the disparate worlds of humanity into his burgeoning Imperium. According to Imperial records the sector was rediscovered some 10 years before the outbreak of the Horus Heresy around 995.M30, by a fleet led by the Primarch Rogol Dorn and his Imperial Fists Legion. Following the rediscovery, the major manufacturing worlds, while not forge worlds, were advanced enough that the Mechanicum was granted control over them and soon turned them into fully-fledged forge worlds in their own right. Any attempt to explore the Drameara Expanse was abandoned as a result of Horus's treachery. During the Heresy, these eight forge worlds would remain loyal and were subjected to repeated attacks from Traitor Legion forces, but thanks to a mysterious Astartes Blackshield force known the Knights of the Emperor, which had made this area of space their home, were able to survive and prosper in the years following. Imperial records from the next ten thousand years are fragmentary and not entirely reliable, but they seem to show that the sector was relatively peaceful with very few incidents of note. This all changed with the rise of Fabricator-Genaral Atilla, master of the massive forge world Iterium, which soon became regarded as the sector capital. Atilla had the ambition to break away from the Imperium and the Adeptus Mechanicus and forge himself an empire. Six of the other forge worlds would soon join the Fabricator-General's cause and ignite the Centurion War, which would claim billions of lives and leave the sector a barren wasteland. Xenos and renegades soon swamped the sector and and carved out their own empires leaving the Imperium with little choice but to order a second campaign to reclaim it. Horus Heresy During the terrible times of the Horus Heresy the sector came under repeated attack from Traitor forces but the blackshield force that protected it was immensely powerful. It was comprised of Astartes from all 18 of the legions along with 2 other Astartes forces who hid their origin and wore simple black and grey power armour. What reason this force had to break away from the rest of the Imperium is unknown as is the their fate, all that is known is that they disappeared after the end of the heresy leaving behind a message on the planet of Angel's Hope that stated the names of all of the commanders and stating their intentions to leave imperial space and take their chances in the void. In the ten thousand years since their disappearance nothing has been head of them and their exploits have passed into myth and legend. Centurion War (931-954.M41) By the early 900s-M41, the Centurion Sector would be drawn into a massive conflict that would last for over a century and a half, resulting in the death of billions of innocents and leaving the entire region a veritable wasteland, ripe for the predations of xenos marauders, chaos cultists and secessionist factions. This conflict was the result of the hubris of the rogue Fabricator-General, Atilla, of the forge world of Iternium. Dissatisfied with the Emperor's imposed limitations into the study of the forbidden sciences, such as cybermancy and most especially the development or study of Silica Animus (Abominable Intelligence or A.I.), he continued his forbidden research, despite repeated warnings from the Martian Priesthood. It is not entirely clear how Atilla managed to turn a half-dozen forge worlds and a significant portion of the armies under his command against the Emperor, but he was known to be a very skilled and persuasive leader who earned immense personal loyalty amongst his peers and subordinates. The Fabricator-General won over the loyalty of many of his fellow sector Fabricator-Generals after promising them the lost secrets of ancient Standard Template Construct technology and the ability to research the forbidden sciences at will. He also garnered the support of two Space Marine Chapters, including the Knights of Guilliman and the Grey Gorgons as well as several million troopers from the local PDF, Astra Militarum and militia forces of the sector. With this powerful army, Fabricator-General Atilla and his cohorts broke away from the Imperium. The resulting conflict would draw in millions of military forces from the Imperium and result in the destruction of several worlds and deaths of billions within the sector, leaving this region of space a desolate wasteland and vulnerable to the predations of xenos raiders and secessionist forces within the region. This sector has remained in a constant state of warfare for over a century since the end of this conflict. Notable Events of the Centurion War *'Seeds of War are Sown (781-931.M41)' - Despite warnings to discontinue his research into the forbidden sciences, Fabricator-General Atilla continues his illegal research. He then manages to convince a half dozen forge worlds to join his cause. He continues to build up his forces, drawing several millions troopers from the local PDF, Astra Militarum and militia forces in anticipation of the inevitable conflict. *'The Centurion War Begins (931.M41)' - Intermittent raids are launched against several Imperial outposts in order to remove their ability to react swiftly. The forge world of Lycan is captured by secessionist forces and made an example of what happens to those who defy Atilly. Lycan is then turned into a main hub for all outgoing and incoming trade. *'Secessionist Advance (931-939.M41)' - The secessionist advance continues unabated as several worlds are conquered, but several refuse to join Atilla's cause, and openly defy the Fabricator-General. One such world is Corinth, which manages to hold out for several years in anticipation of the inevitable Imperial counter-attack. A Great Company of the Space Wolves arrive, and proceeds to assess the situation. Though they are anxious to get to grips with the foe, they are severely outclassed by the traitor's naval forces. They don't have long to wait as help arrives in the form of the entire Ash Scorpions Chapter. A massive force of Imperial Navy and Astra Militarum forces are only mere days away. *'Space Wolves Recalled, a Magister Militum elected (936.M41)' - With the arrival of additional Imperial forces, the Space Wolves launch their assault. Despite driving away the traitor's naval vessels, they still suffer, as 30 vessels are either crippled or destroyed. Tragically, the Space Wolves' Wolf Lord is killed during a boarding action aboard the Knights of Guilliman's flagship. The Space Wolves withdraw from the conflict. However, the Imperial forces are soon augmented by both the Skull Reapers and Corvus Legion Chapters as well as a company of the Halo Dragons and Imperial Fists. A conclave of Chapter Master convene and Lord Commander Corvo of the Ash Scorpions is elected Magister Militum (supreme commander) of all the Imperial forces. *'More Astartes Drawn In (936-939.M41)' - Over a three year period, several more Astartes Chapters are drawn into the sector-wide conflict. *'Trident Plan Launched; Battle of Sigma (937.41)' - Lord Commander Corvo launches his Trident Plan through the Extal and Dorn's Light systems on towards the world of Udine, but first they had to destroy the traitors around Sigma. The fighting is particularly brutal as Atilla had turned the planet into a veritable fortress world. The Battle of Sigma marks the first occasion of human wave attacks against the loyalist forces in order to deplete their ammunition and sap their morale. Victory is soon achieved and Sigma is secured. Chaos warships are also spotted in various parts of the sector for the first time. Chapter librarians warn of major disturbances in the warp. *'Liberation of Lycan V (939.M41)' - After six years of brutal fighting and the sustainment of millions of casualties, Lycan V is finally liberated. This is the first major turning point in the conflict. *'Secessionist Forces on the Defensive (939.M41)' - Lord Commander Corvo instigates the next part of his strategic plan, launching two more Astra Militarum army groups. At the centre, led by the Lord Commander himself, is directed at Lytonus, while the right wing strikes out towards Granitan. The fighting would be intense as hundreds of worlds lay between the Imperial forces and their ultimate goal - Iterium. *'Flesh Rippers Arrive; Massacre at Albion (940.M41)' - In the ninth year of the conflict, the number of Astartes and Imperial forces arriving continuously grows. This year marks the arrival of a force that would go down in infamy and change the war in unexpected ways. The brutal and bloodthirsty Flesh Rippers arrive, and their Chapter Master, Blood Reaver Erhlen, proceeds to lead his entire Chapter against Jorvick, the Chapter homeworld of the Knights of Guilliman. Though they put up a respectable resistance, the Knights of Guilliman are all but wiped out by the merciless Flesh Rippers and are effectively taken out of the war. Disturbed by the Flesh Rippers' conduct, Corvo dispatches the Corvus Legion, Skull Reapers and Charnel Brethren to watch over them. Corvo assumes that their presence would be enough to reign in their more vicious tendencies. In this, the Lord Commander was mistaken, as the next attack on Albion would descend to new depth's. Deploying both the Flesh Rippers and Charnel Brethren, as well as 10 regiments of Astra Militarum against the secessionist forces, things at first went smoothly. But things rapidly took a turn for the worst, when Imperial Guard commanders were horrified by the actions of both Chapters. They witnessed the Astartes in the throes of an uncontrollable battle-frenzy, slaughtering the fleeing Albion forces with reckless abandon. When there were no more traitors to kill, they proceeded to launch into the loyalist lines and began slaughtering their own Imperial allies. The acting Astra Militarum commander reports the Astartes actions to the Inquisition and Lord Commaner Corvo of their actions. For the time-being, matters would have to be settled at a later date, as the Forces of Chaos had been conclusively identified and were increasing in number with each passing week. *'Imperial Left Wing halted at Undine VIII (942.M41)' - By the eleventh year of the conflict, dozens of worlds had fallen to the Imperials, but the massive forge world of Udine was their next target, which would not be easy to capture, due to the large standing forces, superior naval presence and formidable defences. An entire Astra Militarum army group - 3 million strong - alongside elements from 3 separate Titan Legions and numerous Imperial Knights are sent to recapture the belligerent world. Unfortunately, the conflict did not go as planned, as thanks to a series of mistakes and general incompetence from the acting commander, despite their superior numbers, it wasn't enough to capture the planet. The fighting would then descend into a stalemate that would last a further four years. *'The Great Withdrawal (942.M41)' - For reasons that have yet to be determined, four Astartes Chapters - including the Flesh Rippers, Charnel Brethren, Corvus Legion and Skull Reapers - inexplicably and without explanation, suddenly withdraw from the war zone. *'Liberation of Corinth (944.M41)' - While the left wing of the Imperial crusade forces are engaged at Undine, the center continues to move swiftly forwards and liberates Corinth, which miraculously manages to hold out for twelve years. At the same time, the largest naval engagement takes place at Oberon, as 200 vessels engage in large-scale conflict. Though the Imperial Navy emerges victorious, they sustain the loss of 47 ships. It is during this time that the suspicions about Chaos being behind the conflict, are verified, when an Imperial Assassin brings confirmation, following a failed attempt on Atilla's life. *'Disaster at Radium I (945.M41)' - While fighting is underway at Undine, the 31st Siege Army Group attempt to end the stalemate by launching an attack on the nearby forge world of Radium I, in an attempt to draw away the stream of secessionist reinforcements being sent to Undine by Atilla. Comprised of new recruits and ill-equipped to fight on the irradiated surface of the planet, the 109th Army is nearly wiped out by Chaos forces, due to the Imperial commander's incompetence. He is arrested and summarily executed by the senior commissar and another commander takes his place. The new Imperial commander sends the veteran and battle-hardened 3rd and 10th Siege Army, along with support from Lycan Skitarri forces to take Radium. The centre wing were able to capture Lytonus at this time and continue their inexorable advance towards Iterium. *'Siege of Radium I; Encounter with Bringers of Change (945.M41)' - The largest armoured engagement takes place on Radium I. Eventually, Imperial forces are able to push back the Chaos forces and capture the world. Meanwhile Kalen, the Novamarines would encounter, for the first time, the Bringers of Change Chaos Warband, and confirm, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that the Ruinous Powers had indeed corrupted Atilla. *'Woe of the Loyalists (946.M41)' - The Iron Snakes Chapter suffers heavy casualties at Likal III and are forced to withdrawal. Meanwhile, Lord Commander Corvo moves his entire Chapter to Undine VIII and finally recapture the world. Tragically, the Imperial Navy task force at Obtine V is destroyed. *'Destruction of Obtine V (947.M41)' - Unable to break the traitor lines on Obtine V, the Imperials deployed Titans and Knights and pushed back the traitors enough to shell the main manufactorum. Chaos forces responded by unleashing a plague virus and plague zombies. Determining that the world was lost, Corvo ordered a retreat from the surface and destroyed the doomed world from orbit through Exterminatus. *'Setback at Granitan; Daemonic Incursion at Likal VI (948.M41)' - The Imperial right wing continued their advance towards Granitan but faced heavier resistance from chaos forces and were increasingly forced to slow their progress, but nevertheless, managed to force their way though, and soon, the twin forge worlds of Granitan were under siege. But large chaos forces counter-attacked and in a series of battles, forced the Imperial Navy out of the system, leaving the Imperial ground forces vulnerable and without orbital support. Lord Commander Corvo ordered all available Astartes forces to Granitan, he also disbanded the left wing and moved them to Granitan. His center increased their advance and moved towards Granitan. After several months of fighting the Imperial forces regained control of the system and were able to resupply the Astra Militarum units on the ground, but the battle would take a further four years before the world was declared secure. Meanwhile at Likal, the Grey Knights were fighting the largest daemon invasion of the war, emerging victorious, but only at great cost. *'Final Assault on the Iterium System (952.M41)' - Once Granitan had been taken, the Imperial forces began preparing for the final attack on Iterium. Corvo knew that he faced not only the Dark Gods' mortal servants but also a massive numbers of daemons. When the Imperial force finally appeared over Iterium, the fighting took on a whole other appearance. It would take two years for the world to be subjugated. During the fighting the Daemon Prince Charon manifested. Atilla was able to make good his escape, along with the Traitor Marines, but millions of Chaos cultists were left behind to be destroyed. *'The Centurion War Ends (954.M41)' - After twenty-three years of constant fighting, the war was finally over, but a heavy price had been paid - billions were dead and the sector was now a barren wasteland, and the 7 forge worlds that had been at the heart of the war had been left completely unusable. The Imperial forces withdrew and were sent to other warzones leaving the sector undefended. Orks, Aelderi and other xenos moved in and carved out territories of their own, and from the world of Pythonus, a snake-like reptilian race began to forge themselves an empire. From the nearby Koronus Expanse, Rak'Gol Marauders soon arrived, forcing the Inquisition's Ordo Xenos to despatch a Deathwatch task force to deal with this new alien threat and fight yet another war for control of the Centurion Sector. Legio Canis and House Lycan The Legio Canis ("The Night Wolves") and House Lycan are a Loyalist Titan Legion of the Collegia Titanica and Knight House of the Questor Mechanicus, two of the military arms of the Adeptus Mechanicus. They hail from the Forge World of Lycan and its sister Planet Lycan VII, located within the Centurion Sector in the Segmentum Obscurus There is very little information about these obscure forces including when they were founded but information has pointed to at least the Great Crusade as they were mentioned as fighting during the final years and during the Horus Heresy. The Legio and House Lycan took a prominent role during the Centurion War fought in the last century of the 41st millennium, first defending Lycan and then during the subsequent Imperial advance to Iterium. Discovered during the later stages of the Great Crusade Lycan and many of the other great industrial worlds of the Sector were granted to the Mechanicus and transformed into to full fledged Forge Worlds in their own right. It is unknown whether the Legio Canis and House Lycan existed before this time and merely transferred to the Lycan system or were founded at the time of its rediscovery by the Imperium. Following the Centurion War the Lycan system was left a barren wasteland, forcing the remnants of the 2 forces to abandon them, taking to the stars in support of the former Fabricator General of Lycan Magos Dominus Balthasar as he searches for archeotech. Notable Campaigns Centurion War *'Defence of Lycan (931 - 939 M41)' - When the traitorous Magos Atilla declared the Centurion Sector independent from the Imperium, all but one the Sector's forge worlds joined him but Lycan remained true to the Emperor. Legio Canis and the Knight House of Lycan deployed their entire strengh to the defence of their system and were instrumental in the 8 year siege. *'Battle of the Cleavis Valley (941 M41)' - This was a battle during the Centurion War, fought in the Valley of Cleavis on the world of Kalen, fighting alongside the Astartes of the Skull Reapers the Night Wolves deployed 7 Titans against the Traitor Titans of Atillas forces. Victory was achieved but 3 irreplaceable Titans fell, reducing their strength for the Battles to come. *'Battle of Obtine (947 M41) '- The largest clash of Titans during the war, over 200 Titans fought for control of the approaches to the main central manafactorum sector, Legio Canis deployed 31 Titans under the command of high princeps Alyssa Van Lycan who claimed 9 Traitor Titans destroyed, the fighting was however in vain as the forces of chaos unleashed plague zombies, the Imperial high command decreed the world lost and evacuated the God-Engines and destroying the world from orbit. *'Battle of Iterium (952 - 954 M41)' - The final battle of the Centurion War, both Legio Canis and House Lycan were heavily involved in the fighting. Material Strength Small for a Titan Legion, while others were able to field hundreds of machines, Canis counted only 37 God-Engines in their ranks, mostly Warhound scout Titans with small numbers of battle Titans. The most powerful Titan within their ranks is a Mars-Alpha pattern Warlord Titan that dates back to the Great Crusade. Following the Centurion War the Legio has been reduced greatly in numbers and less than 20 remain. House Lycan by comparison counted 71 Knights within its household including a massive Acastus Knight Porphyrion, like Legio Canis the Centurion War took a heavy toll on it forces and it can now field just 47. Notable Personnel Alyssa Van Lycan - Senior Princeps of Legio Canis and twin sister to Elyssa Van Lycan, she commands her beloved Warlord Titan with exceptional skill. During the Centurion War she proved instrumental in many engagements, now forced to abandon her homeworld she has taken to the stars and can now be found fighting wherever Magos Balthasar makes planetfall. Elyssa Van Lycan - Marchioness of House Lycan she and her twin sister Alyssa spearheaded many of Centurion Wars greatest assaults. Riding in an Acastus Knight Porphyrion she is a formidable foe Notable War-Machines Unrelenting Vengeance - A massive Acastus Knight Porphyrion and personnel mount of Elyssa Van Lycan, this mighty War-Machine is over 10 thousand years old and has proven itself in more campaigns than can be counted. Hand of Blood - A Mars-Alpha Pattern Warlord Titan and war engine of Alyssa Van Lycan, this mighty war machine dates back to the Great Crusade and has proven itself to be an exceptional Titan Hunter and destroyed 29 fellow Titans during the Centurion War alone, equipped with 2 ancient Belicosa Pattern Volcano Cannons and a pair of triple barrelled Laserblasters it is the single most powerful machine within the entire Legio Canis. Recent History During the campaign it was discovered that a significant number of the human worlds within the Drameara Expanse had reforged themselves into their own empire, calling themselves the Akillian Empire, they initiated a war with the snake-like Raknine. Most disturbingly, the Inquisition have also located signs of a number of Necron Tombworlds within the Drameara Expanse. Designated the Herakleodraco Dynasty, 3 worlds have been confirmed to have awaken with an unknown number still sleeping forcing the newly returned Ultramarines Primarch Roboute Guilliman to order a campaign to claim these worlds for the Imperium - a brutal war that is ongoing and has been waged for over 100 years. The Herakleodraco Dynasty has also drawn the attention of the Adeptus Mechanicus, dispatching numerous legions to the expanse the Mechanicus forces have become a major participant in the war, led by the former Fabricator-General of Lycan, Magos Dominus Balthasar. The Mechanicus would give anything to get their hands on this massive source of technology. Akillian Empire The Akillian Empire encountered in the early years of the 42nd millennium comprise an estimated 80 world and located in the Drameara Expanse, settled during the dark age of technology and lost during the age of strife, they have lived for over 10 thousand years in ignorance of the God-Emperor and his imperium. Attempts were made to enlighten them but they wanted no part of the imperium and while the talks were fair and the Akillians showed no hostility toward the imperial representatives they made it abundantly clear that they would never submit to terras rule. Leaving the talks the imperials were saddened but not surprised but the path was clear, if they would not submit willingly then the Emperors light would be brought to them by force. The wheels of war were set in motion and armies formed, the period following the noctis aeterna made this tough but troops were spared from the major warzones and sent to this new front and battles soon erupted all along the border between the 2 empires, the akillians are made of stern stuff and have resisted the forces of the imperium for almost 100 hundred years but they have come under increasing attacks by other forces, the orks of Gorskull's Ead Unterz are pushing in from the east and the snake like Raknine have moved in from the north but the greatest threat lies at the heart of the Akillian Empire, the necrons of the Herakleodraco Dynasty have awoken and while they may be small in number the number of tombworlds awakening will only increase as the war continues. While the fighting continues the imperium has attempted to learn more and more about their enemy, the few worlds that have been captured have shown much to the inquisitors about the inner workings, the akillians are not corrupted by chaos but they are aware of its malignant touch, their king and nobles have shown a high degree of humanity, their military are highly trained and equipped and their generals have shown a high level of skill and determination. Equipment shown has a high degree of commonality will that of the imperial guard, the standard rifle is a type of lasgun likely sourced from an stc unit, something the mechanicus would love to get their hands on. Armor and atmospheric aircraft are commonly encountered as are starships and tests of captured ships show that they have the capability of entering the warp but no known navigators have been encountered likely limiting them to short jumps, almost certainly the reason they have never expanded beyond their enclave. Documents captured during the war have reveled numerous wars against the xenos that infest the expanse but since the establishment of the empire in the 38th millennium they had never before fought against their fellow humans and many have defected to the Imperials, time will tell whether the Akillians as a whole embrace the Imperium or be crushed by it but one thing is certain, they will never again live in peace. See Also *'Centurion War' Category:Galaxy Category:Imperium Category:Sectors Category:Adeptus Mechanicus